Catherine, my love
by peacerockgirl123
Summary: What if the love of your life was ripped away from you? What would you do? What would become of you? Would you die yourself, or continue living? Would you do anything and everything, even your own life, to get them back to you? (Set a month after S02E22)
1. Chapter 1

**Summery - What would of happened if Catherine died? What would happen to Vincent, JT, and Tess? This is what would of happened (my perspective) if Catherine died. (I'm all for happy endings, plz read the summary on Chapter 1 for my explanation for this story!)**

 **Ok guys, I know the summery may not make much sense but I'm going to explain. This is just a story that popped into my head while I was reading fanfic. I just want to point out that Cat DIDN'T really die! I just want to tell you guys that so you guys won't hate me for this! Vincent just THINKS Catherine died so yeah! I hope you all will enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Beauty and the Beast, 2012! All rights go to the CW and the creators of this awesome show!**

It's all because of me. Shes dead...all...because...of...me! I should of been there for her, should of protected her like I promised on my life I would! If it wasn't for me, Catherine would be alive and happily living her life but instead...she's gone...

It all happened so fast, heck...I don't even know all of what happened, even tho it happened..all in front of me..

Catherine and I was working on a case, a series of 'beast killings' have happened outside the city and we was following up on a lead. I should of sensed the bullet heading straight towards us but I was too caught up with trying to track the guy that I could concentrate on anything else. Damn, if only I heard that gunshot ring out, I would of protected Catherine from getting hit...but...I failed her...I failed us...

You would think that Catherine's rapid heartbeat would give me a kind of warning, but I thought she was just nervous about what we would find inside the warehouse we was going in to, but I was wrong. I should of also saw that sniper up on the roof but again...I didn't!

I didn't notice all these thing until Catherine jumped in front of me yelling "noooooooo". That would of given me an idea of what was going on. I was about to ask her what the hell she was doing but then, I heard the ring of the shot. That's when it all came crashing down in front of me.

I blurred to catch Catherine and I held her tightly to me, I put her on the ground to take a look at the wound, but it was to late. She was coughing and I could smell her blood all over her. The gunshot hit her lower chest. Tears were building up in my eyes as I held her close.

"Hang on Catherine, help is on the way!"

Catherine coughed "Vincent..."

I knew what she was going to say "No, Catherine...your going to survive, we're going to get though this together!"

"Vincent, no..there's nothing the doctors can do, can't you see? The shots fatal...I...do..n..t...know...ho...w...lon..g...I...h..a...ve."

That's when I started crying and so did she. "Catherine..." I brushed a hair behind her ear.

"Vincent...I love you...I always will"

"I love you too Catherine...please...don't leave me alone."

Catherine smiled, she put her hand up to cup my check in her hand, I'll never leave you alone Vincent, I promise"

That's when the tears really started to fall.

"Please protect Heather, Tess, and JT Vincent! Their my family...please...don't let anything happen to them!"

I nodded my head, "I promise Catherine, I will with my life."

She smiled lightly, "That's my Beast, now...g..o...ki...ck...so...me...ass. I love you.."

With that, she closed her eyes and fell backwards in my arms.

"Catherine?" I asked

No answer

"Catherine!" "WAKE UP" I started shaking her but she wouldn't wake up. That's when the tears started falling hard. I put my forehead up against hers and cried for what felt like forever. I suddenly remembered what she told me to do...to go and kick some ass that would soon wish they never pulled the trigger. I looked up, eyes glowing bright amber.

I quietly let the beast take over, careful not to disturb Catherine, I placed her slowly and carefully on the ground and gently kissed the top of her head and jumped up. I was putting a plan that I quickly made up in my head and blurred into the building.

I don't really know what happened next, because of the loss of my beautiful Catherine, my beast went primal. If I coudln't turn back, I wouldn't even care, after this..I would try to kill myself because, what's the point of living, if the love of you life was just murdered in front of you?

All I know is that I let my grief and anger take over and I ripped every person inside that warehouse to shreds, when I was done with that...I quickly moved my way up to the roof where the gunman was last seen at but...he wasn't there.

'Shit' I mentally cussed. I tried to figure out what to do next when I remembered Catherine, I had to get word out to Tess and JT. Man, this would be a hard next few weeks, or months, or years, well nevermind! This was going to be a hard life without Catherine.

Catherine, my love

 **Oh the tears! What did you guys think of Chapter 1? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **See you all in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys made my day! :)**

 **Now for chapter 2!**

 **Catherine**

"How long have I been out?" I asked

No answer

"Hello? Vincent?"

Still no answer

 _'Well shit!' I said in my head 'What kind of man is he? Leaving without me!'_

I slowly sat up, my lower chest and head hurt. I looked down at my jacket, blood. Lots of blood was dripping though it. ' _Shit_ ' i took off my jacket to check the damage, man that guy really hit me hard. I was expecting to see a hole where the bullet went thought but I was surprised to see that it was just a trank dart.

 _"A trank dart?" I thought. 'Why a trank dart? When I was hit it sounded and felt like a bullet. Hell, I thought I was dead!'_

That's when I realized Vincent wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Vincent!" I called out

It was quite for a few seconds when all of a sudden I heard an unfamiliar voice,

"He's gone..."

"What?" I asked

"Vincent, Vincent Keller..he's gone"

"I'm not following.."

The voice sighed and a man stepped out of a shadow. I tried to get my gun out of its holder but saw that it wasn't there.

"Vincent left about three hours ago," said the man

"3 hours!" I yelled

"Yes, I watched him shred all of those innocent people inside the building to almost nothing, I also watched as he grieved over you, thinking you were dead which...your clearly not, well not yet. And then he just took off, all beast and didn't even take you with him. Before he left, he kissed your forehead and just blurred away."

I was quite for a moments until I finally asked "Why?"

"Beats me" responded the man

After a few moments of pure silence I finally asked

"Why am I not dead?"

The man was quite, his face..expressionless.

"It doesn't really help me when you just stare at me and don't give me any answers" I said

The man sighed and took a seat on a box.

"All I did was shoot you with a trank that had the same scent as a bullet to confuse Vincent. It also went thought you skin like a bullet but it won't and didn't do any damage to your intestines. After a minute after the person is shot with the dart, they pass out for God only knows how long. I thought that it would kill you because it was meant for Vincent, not you. Plus your two times smaller than him. It also has medicine in it to make it sound and seem like your heart stopped beating and you stopped breathing but, once again, it was only to fool Vincent and man did it work!"

"Who are you?" I asked

The man was quite for a moment before responding "A friend"

"You don't seem nor act like a friend to me," I said

The man chuckled "Man Vincent's lucky to have you but not for long,"

"What's that surpost to mean?"

"It means, you would be dead before Vincent figures out your not really dead."

With that, he pulled out a trank gun and shot a regular trank dart into my chest. Before I can process anything else, the world started spinning and all went black.

 **Vincent**

I hated to leave Catherine's body there, but I had too so I could go get JT and Tess. If I took Catherine along with me and boy did I want to, it will draw too much attention, even if I did use the rooftops people would be bond to see me carrying a dead body of my shoulder across the city. I couldn't risk exposure, not now.

It was really hard to tell JT and Tess what happened, as expected, Tess burst into tears right when I said the words "Catherine's dead" it pained me to say the. But they have to know, it would be very unfair to them and Heather if I didn't tell them, it would only cause more pain and detrusion and I didn't want that.

Catherine asked me to watch over and protect JT, Tess, and Heather, the only family she has left and I promised her that I would, and I swear on my life that I would not break that promise to her, I never ever will! It was the last thing Catherine asked of me to do and I have to cherish that promise forever.

After a few hours of crying, Tess finally went home and left me and JT alone to talk. We didn't say a word for about 5 minutes until JT finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about Catherine, man. I know how much she meant to you, to all of us."

I was dead quite and just continued to look down at the floor

After a while, JT gave up with trying to comfort me and went to bed.

I just sat there on the desk, looking down at my head and thinking about all the memories me and Catherine made together, all the beautiful moments we had was now all gone with the wind, just like Catherine was,

 _Oh Catherine my love_

 **Reviews make me happy and I would LOVE to know what you guys think of chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vincent**

An hour after Tess left, JT and I both drove back to the warehouse where me and Catherine was just at about two hours ago, but the only thing was;only one of us got out of there _alive_

it pained me to have to go back to that horrible place to retrieve Catherine's body but it was the best thing we would do for her to make sure she rests in peace, besides we have to have her body to be able to bury her. JT and I both got out of the car and I lead JT to the place that I put her down at, but the only thing that was different was that... _she wasn't there_.

 _'what the hell!'_ I thought _'there's no way she's alive!'_

"No," I f said "There's just no way.."

"what are you talking about man?" Asked JT "Where's Cat?!"

I turned towards JT "I swear she was here, literally _right_ here!"

"Are you sure she wasn't dead in the first place?"

i gave JT a questionable look, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's just, maybe you were to caught up with killing the bad guys that you didn't think to check her heart beat," JT said with a little bit of confidence in his voice.

"JT that's the dumbest question you've ever asked! Of corse I checked her heartbeat more than once! There's no possible why that she's alive!" I yelled at JT

JT thought for a moment, "Wait! Did you check the bullet hole?"

i paused and thought back to the moment she was shot, then it all came into light "No" I said quietly

JT smiled, "Then she must of been hit with a Dead Trank!" Yelled JT happily throwing his arms wide open like he was going to give me a hug with a happy smile all over his face. The kind of smile you have on your face just after you had made love.

"What the hell are you talking about man?" I asked

"Dead Tranks! Their used to fool people into thinking that someone's dead!" JT went on explaining to me how the 'Dead Trank' works, at first it made no sense so I made him explain it once more and then it all _finally_ made sense.

"Who else would want you to believe Cat was dead?" Asked JT, his face losing the glow and his smile dropped to a frown, fear was written all over his face.

"Muirfield.."

 **Catherine**

When I woke up, I was blinded by whiteness, when my eyes finally adjusted to all the white, I realized just where I was, Muirfield Headquarters...

 **OOOOO Twist! What will JT and Vincent/the beast do next? What will happen to Catherine? Find out in Chapter 4!**

 **i know that this chapter was quite short, and I'm sorry for that! I just had to upload this quick chapter! I may not update this story for a few days because my Grandma just had brain surgery and I need to watch over her! I'll try to write whenever I can!**

 **reviews make me very happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews! Here's Chapter 4!**

 **Catherine**

I never thought I would be back in this room _ever_ again, but I was clearly very wrong! The only time i ever was back in this room was in my nightmares, but I always woke up to Vincent telling me that I'm ok, that it was just a nightmare and that Muirfield will never lay a single finger on me again because he would protect me with his life and would never _ever_ let them even come near me. It always made me feel safe and I always drifted off to sleep, dreaming of me and Vincent together.

But the thing was, that this _wasn't a dream!_ This was very much real. The thing that made this even worse was that Vincent wasn't here and I had no idea where he was. I know with my life that they would torture me until I give them all the information they need to finally capture him and kill him. But I will _never_ tell even a sound of a letter to them about Vincent, they can torture me all they want but it will never work, they will just end up killing me and they would have nothing because I didn't and never would tell them anything about Vincent...I swear my life on it.

I looked around the room, there wasn't really much to describe the room of. It was just a big room, painted from floor to ceiling with bright, white paint. I was tied very tightly to a chair in the middle of the room. There were lab equipment all around me and tools which I guessed (and was right) that was used for tortuereing people.

I wondered how many souls was tortured here and killed. I bet maybe over 100 people was tortured and killed right in this very chair that I'm sitting in at this very moment! The people who work for Muirfield are cruel and don't and never will give a damn about the lives they were ruining. All the hopes and dreams, _lost_ because they just wanted to create the altermit weapon, _beats_.

That's all they cared about and it would be the _only_ thing they would ever think about! These people do not play around with fire, they create fire. The perfect bad guys in the superhero movies. Any evil persons dream people. But these people are much much worse. Infinite times worse!

The only thing I would love to see in the whole wide world is to see them all die. For this company to die and would never rise out of the ashes ever again, but that is a very low chance of happening.

oh well, a girl can dream..

 **Vincent**

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Tess

"There's nothing we can do." Said JT "They already have Cat and there's not a doubt in my mind that they have already started tortueing her, or worse!"

We was all quite

"You two have been fighting Muirfield for much longer than Cat and me have combined, tell me everything you know about them right now that can help us find Cat and fast!" Demanded Tess

"I told you already" said JT "I have nothing,"

Tess was quite for a moment until she finally asked "You got anything in mind Vincent?"

I looked at both Tess and JT.

I sighed and said "I got nothing. You have no idea how much I wish I had even the slightest idea on how to save Catherine but, I really don't...I'm sorry, I wish I could help, believe me on that."

Tess dropped to the couch and JT rubbed his face with his hands. I put my head in my hands. It was dead quite until JT shood up from his chair with a burst.

"omg why didn't we think of this before!" Both Tess and I both looked at JT like he was crazy

He waited for us to respond but caught on that we didn't know what the hell he was talking about so he continued, "Vincent can _track_ Cat!"

Tess's face lit up and they both looked at me. I thought about it for a moment. It was a pretty good idea and I'm so dumb for not thinking about it earlier. I mentally kicked myself for being so blind.

I jumped up, grabbed my coat and ran out the door. Tess and JT was close behind with their coats on too. We all jumped into Tess's car because it was faster and sped off to the warehouse to where we would start tracking Catherine. He had no idea what we was doing and what we was getting ourselves into but we all didn't give a shit and we just wanted the same thing; To have Catherine back home, safely with us.

 **Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vincent**

"So what's the plan?" Asked Tess climbing into the drivers seat.

"We're going to the warehouse where Cat was _last_ seen." Said JT sitting down in shout gun.

"Ok, now we just need to come up with a plan on how we're going to resuce Cat." Said Tess

"What do you think big guy?" Asked JT

"Yeah Vincent do you finally have something in mind that could help us?" Asked Tess

JT turned around to look at me while Tess looked at me through the mirror.

"I know what you guys are thinking and of corse I'm going to use my beast to save her." I said

JT settled back down in his seat and Tess returned to concentrating on the road.

 _'This is going to be a long ride.'_ I thought

During the drive, JT, Tess, and I all came up with a wonderful plan (in my opinion) on how we're going to get in Muirfield HQ, get Catherine outside _alive_ , make sure we _all survive,_ out of the building, and back home safely without rasing questions from people. It **may** sound very easy but it's really not!

30 minutes after we came up with our wonderful plan, we pulled up to the warehouse. We all stepped out and I once again led JT and Tess to the spot Catherine was at last.

"Got anything yet?" Asked Tess

"Tess" said JT with a hint of warning in his voice.

"What, just asking!" Said Tess

"Yeah but it takes longer than a second to track someone!" Yelled JT

"ok ok I'm sorry" said Tess annoyed

"Would you two please shut up I'm trying to concentrate." I growled

"Sorry," JT and Tess both said at the same time. They knew that if they continued to annoy me/the beast they would end up not the same and very much likely, _dead_. So they both shut their mouths quickly

I walked on ahead to the spot she was at. I took in a deep breath. It took a lot of energy out of me to keep the beast in check at this moment and for me to keep my cool too. It's really hard to do that when you first thought that the love of your life was dead, then she was taken, and now very well might or already is dead.

After a few deep breathes, I regained control and calmly closed my eyes. No let's see what really happened to Catherine...

 **(This sense is going to be taken on from Cat's perspective after she woke up! Vincent is replaying what happened in his head and it is currently taken from Cat's perspective so Vincent is basically seeing what happened from Cat's eyes! Just wanted to point that out so you guys won't be confused!)**

 _How long have I been out?" I asked_

 _No answer_

 _"Hello? Vincent?"_

 _Still no answer_

 _I slowly sat up, my lower chest and head hurt. I looked down at my jacket, blood. Lots of blood was dripping though it.i took off my jacket to check the damage, man that guy really hit me hard. I was expecting to see a hole where the bullet went thought but I was surprised to see that it was just a trank dart._

 _"A trank dart?" I thought. 'Why a trank dart? When I was hit it sounded and felt like a bullet. Hell, I thought I was dead!'_

 _That's when I realized Vincent wasn't anywhere to be found._

 _"Vincent!" I called out_

 _It was quite for a few seconds when all of a sudden I heard an unfamiliar voice,_

 **(Vincent's eyes turned golden)**

 _"He's gone..."_

 _"What?" I asked_

 _"Vincent, Vincent Keller..he's gone"_

 _"I'm not following.."_

 _The voice sighed and a man stepped out of a shadow. I tried to get my gun out of its holder but saw that it wasn't there._

 _"Vincent left about three hours ago," said the man_

 _"3 hours!" I yelled_

 _"Yes, I watched him shred all of those innocent people inside the building to almost nothing, I also watched as he grieved over you, thinking you were dead which...your clearly not, well not yet. And then he just took off, all beast and didn't even take you with him. Before he left, he kissed your forehead and just blurred away."_

 _I was quite for a moments until I finally asked "Why?"_

 _"Beats me" responded the man_

 _After a few moments of pure silence I finally asked_

 _"Why am I not dead?"_

 _The man was quite, his face..expressionless._

 _"It doesn't really help me when you just stare at me and don't give me any answers" I said_

 _The man sighed and took a seat on a box._

 _"All I did was shoot you with a trank that had the same scent as a bullet to confuse Vincent. It also went thought you skin like a bullet but it won't and didn't do any damage to your intestines. After a minute after the person is shot with the dart, they pass out for God only knows how long. I thought that it would kill you because it was meant for Vincent, not you. Plus your two times smaller than him. It also has medicine in it to make it sound and seem like your heart stopped beating and you stopped breathing but, once again, it was only to fool Vincent and man did it work!"_

 _"Who are you?" I asked_

 _The man was quite for a moment before responding "A friend"_

 _"You don't seem nor act like a friend to me," I said_

 _The man chuckled "Man Vincent's lucky to have you but not for long,"_

 **(Claws came out)**

 _"What's that surpost to mean?"_

 _"It means, you would be dead before Vincent figures out your not really dead."_

 **(Vincent growled)**

 **Now back to Vincent**

After hearing what that so called 'friend' guy said, my beast took control.

"Woah woah woah, easy big guy!" Yelled JT holding up his hands in front of me. Tess was beside JT pointing her gun at me. JT pulled the trank gun from his pocket and pointed it towards me. I turned my head to the side looking at them like they was crazy. My beast knew not to hurt them, but couldn't pin point who they were, he recognized their scents but Catherine's was no where to be found and she was no where to be seen at all. It was like the Beast was looking for Catherine. He took a step towards Tess and JT and at the same moment, they backed up. That's when the Besst got ahold of Catherine's scent. _'Jackpot'_

The Beast growled and ran in between JT and Tess. They quickly made room for him and watched as the Beast jumped off the port and into the water, _'don't worry Catherine...i'm coming, just hang on!'_

 **Catherine**

All of a sudden, I got this feeling inside my stomach, like butterfly's. My head started to spin, I felt like I was melting, like I was water in a river, moving toward the ocean, and then my knees gave out. I was tied to a chair so I couldn't fall, just I couldn't feel my legs and if I was standing, I would of fallen and it would of been hard!

When I finally got my head raped around what I was feeling, that's when I could feel him! _'Vincent!'_

"Vincent" I whispered "Hurry"

 **Vincent**

I finally had gotten to the shore of the river and was running, running fast, like my life depended on it! All of a sudden, the wind started to blow, I froze. _"Vincent"_ my ears tried to pinpoint who or what made that noise, _"Vincent, hurry"_

Thats when I knew who it what, _'Catherine'_ I got a hit on her and my Beast sprinted towards the sound. I didn't realize it at first but I soon would that the words Catherine was whispering was being carried by the wind which made it even harder to figure out exactly where she was.

 _'Don't worry Catherine'_ I thought

 _'I'm coming Catherine!'_

 _'Catherine, my love just hang on!'_

Those words stuck in the air

 _Catherine my love_

 **Whew! This is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that the way the story was being told made sense to you guys! If it didn't, I'm sorry but I would gladly explain it to you guys if you need me too! See you all next chapter!**

 **Reviews would be great! Thx!**


	6. Chapter 5 Flashback

**Ok this chapter is not the official Chapter 6! This is just a redo of the flashback part of Chapter 5 when Vincent is trying to track Catherine. I know that the flashback is a little weird and doesn't really make sense so I decided to try to help you guys understand that part of the story I'm going to rewrite it in this chapter in Vincent's POV! I'm sorry for the confusion!**

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _"How long have I've been out?" Asked Catherine coming out of the drug from the trank dart._

 _there was no answer of course._

 _"Hello? Vincent?" She asked_

 _Again, no answer_

 _Catherine slowly sat up, she winced in pain and looked down to her lower chest and removed her jacket. She slowly took out the dart and threw it on the ground._

 _"Vincent!" She called out_

 _"He's gone" said a voice_

 _"What?"_

 _"Vincent, Vincent Keller...he's gone,"_

 _"I'm not following," Catherine said._

 _The voice sighed and a man stepped out of a shadow. Catherine reached for her gun but found that it wasn't there._

 _"Vincent left about three hours ago," said the man_

 _"3 hours!" Repeated Catherine_

 _"Yes, I watched him shred all of those innocent people inside the building to almost nothing, I also watched as he grieved over you, thinking you were dead which...your clearly not, well not yet. And then he just took off, all beast and didn't even take you with him. Before he left, he kissed your forehead and just blurred away."_

 _Catherine was quite for a moment, "Why?"_

 _"beats me" said the man_

 _Catherine sighed, "Why am I not dead?"_

 _The man was quite, his face..expressionless._

 _"It doesn't really help me when you just stare at me and don't give me any answers." She snapped_

 _The man sighed and took a seat on a box._

 _"All I did was shoot you with a trank that had the same scent as a bullet to confuse Vincent. It also went thought you skin like a bullet but it won't and didn't do any damage to your intestines. After a minute after the person is shot with the dart, they pass out for God only knows how long. I thought that it would kill you because it was meant for Vincent, not you. Plus your two times smaller than him. It also has medicine in it to make it sound and seem like your heart stopped beating and you stopped breathing but, once again, it was only to fool Vincent and man did it work!"_

 _"Who are you?" Asked Catherine getting a little annoyed_

 _"I'm a friend." Said the man_

 _"You don't seem nor act like a friend to me,"_

 _The man chuckled "Man Vincent's lucky to have you but not for long,"_

 _"What's that surpost to mean?" Asked Catherine_

 _"It means, you would be dead before Vincent figures out your not really dead."_

 _With that, he pulled out a trank gun and shot a regular trank dart into Catherine's chest. She looked down at it, and then back up to the man standing before her. A big smirk playing across his face and then she closed her eyes and fell backwards._

 _ **End of flashback**_

 **Ok guys, I hoped that made things a little better and more understanding. Remember this isn't the official Chapter 6! This is just part 2 of Chapter 5. Next chapter would be Chapter 6 even tho it sill say Chapter 7! I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7 Update on account!

**Hey guys! Now this is not an official chapter for this fanfic, i'm sorry but this is a little update for my account. I'm currently writing an other Beauty and the Beast fanfic called Deja VU: My Version. This fanfic is basically my version of Season 2 Episode 22 - Deja Vu. So please tell me in the reviews or PM your ideas for what you will like to see happen in that fanfic. Now i will like to say that that fanfic is a one shout so its gonna to be very long! I think right now it already has 3,220 words! And i started it yesterday so yeah! Please tell me what you guys think and what do u guys want to happen!**

 **Now i know i haven't updated Catherine, My love in a while! I have been very busy and of Friday i have been sick. Hope you all can forgive me!**


	8. Chapter 8 Update on story

**Hey guys! It's Peace here again with a little update chapter. I know i haven't been updating as much as i would like to but i'm been SUPER busy with the one shot ending of this story, Catherine, my love, and two other new BATB Fanfics.**

 **I am trying very hard to make all of them very good for you guys because you guys are just amazing and you ALL deserve the best ending to my stories so its taking my longer to get things up The ending chapter to Catherine, my love will be up in a week or two? I don't know exactly but i am trying. My life has been crazy, i have SOLs at school, its starting to get very close to the end of the school year so the teachers are drowning us with homework. (ugh!)**

 **It will be solo helpful if you guys can just wait for a little longer for the final chapter and please give me some ideas in the reviews!? Please? I'm at a blank space about right now.**

 **Next chapter and new stories will be up soon! I promise!**


	9. Chapter 6-Ending part 1

**This is the first part of the ending to this story. I am so sorry that this was a short story! When i first came up with this fanfic i thought for sure it will be long but its not, everything that i wanted to happen i didn't know how to describe it to you guys in words or i just didn't have time to put it down is writing. So this is where the story has came to be**

 **I'm so sorry if this part ending makes no sense to you whatsoever! I really do suck at endings...**

 **There will be fighting in these final chapters and some romantic moments but just a reminder, i really do suck at fight scenes and love/love making scenes. But, i'll do my best for you guys!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Vincent continued to run deeper and deeper into the woods, following Catherine's scent and words on the wind, leading him to where ever his lover is being held at. He didn't know it but he somehow was walking onto a road. He finally realized where he was when he heard tires screeching and headings coming up beside him. Vincent turned to look at the car the last minute and put his hands up, covering his face like he was bracing himself for the impact. When he didn't feel any pain, Vincent removed his hands from his face and looked at the two, wide eyed couple in the car that nearly jut hit him. He was shocked to find two of hi bestest of friends in the car.

"Vincent?! What the hell are you doing out here!" Screamed Tess getting out of the car, followed by J.T emerging from the passenger side of the car.

"Dude, what the hell?" Asked J.T giving Vincent a parent disappointed look that only a parent could master.

"What does it look like i'm doing?" Asked Vincent a little ticked off about being interrupted.

Tess and J.T looked at Vincent for a few seconds, "It looks like your standing the the middle of the road, almost it by a car." Tess said giving him a confused look.

Vincent lowered his head in a sober kind of way, "I'm sorry, for running off like i did. I just got a hold of Catherine's scent an-"

"Wait whoa whoa whoa! Back up the train!" Said Tess giving him a serious look, "You found Cat's scent?!"

"Well i did before i was almost hit by a car"

"Yeah, well come on beastly boy, get your damn ass in the car and lets go!" Tess said jumping into the car

"To do what?" asked Vincent dumbly.

"To find Cat!" screamed Tess from the inside of the car

Vincent lowered his head to look at the ground in a pouting kind of way. He was sadly reminded that his love and sole reason for living was somewhere, held captive by Muirfield, and maybe long dead by now was still missing. Vincent whimpered for the acing and longing he had for Cat.

"Well come on Vince! Are you just going to stand there and pout all day or are you going to come along with us and save Cat?" asked J.T, not moving from his spot holding the passenger side door open to be able to jump in at any given reason or time.

Vincent looked up at J.T and whimpered again. J.T sighed heavily. "Come on, please do not give me that look now Vincent. We know you miss Cat, heck we _all_ do but you need to suck it up and make a decision, are you going to stay here, pout for the rest of your damn life, while Catherine is out there being held captive, properly with a gun to her head? OR are you going to get your damn ass in this fucking car and go and save your girl?"

J.T didn't realized it until when he heard Vincent growl that he found himself looking at a half-transformed Vincent/beast. J.T put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Ok, ok, ok..i'm sorry, i didn't mean to remind you about Cat or put those ideas into your mind."

Vincent turned back and nodded his head at J.T. "Thank you"

J.T and Vincent was interrupted from their 'little moment' to Tess blaring the car horn at them.

"Come on slow pokes! Are we going to save Cat or what?!"

Vincent and J.T. smiled and both hopped into the car.

* * *

"Well well well, Ms. Chandler how wonderful is it for you to finally join us after this long, long year."

Catherine looked up and saw the face of the her most unfavored person in existence, of course after Gabe but still. She felt like she wanted to spit on the persons nice and fancy shoe or something.

Catherine did just that. It was really pitiful and dumb, heck she didn't even make it to the persons shoe but at least she tried and put effort into it.

The man just looked down at the little, tiny thing of spit and looked back up at Catherine. "Wow you really are pitiful Catherine. When we had our last encounter you put up a hell of a good fight but i have to say, i'm very disappointed in you this time."

Catherine gave him a disgustful face. The man laughed

"Even though you've lost your fighting skills, you sure do have some nice humor skills!" The man said still laughing.

"If I had my gun, i will gladly kill you...again"

"Oh but where will be all the fun in that?" asked the man with a smirk.

"I hate you" hissed Cat

"I'm glad were on the same page then Ms. Chandler"

"Ugh, Silverfox"

* * *

"So where are we going V?" asked Tess looking into the revear mirror at Vincent.

Vincent sighed and sniffed the air again, searching for Catherine's scent or really _anything_ of her that he could use to track her. He was very disappointed when he couldn't find it. "Damn it."

"What?" asked J.T, giving Vincent a worried place.

Vincent sighed deeply. "I lost it"

"Lossed what?" asked Tess worrily

"Catherine, she's gone..well her scent is and anything that could be used to track her.

Tess sighed and played her head on the head rest of her seat and J.T shock his head. "Well we can't just give up on her!" said J.T

"Like the hell i ever will!" responded Vincent with a grin

J.T smiled back at him. "Ok, Tess i think we should get this car out of the middle of the road and onto the side parking, we don't want to be sitting here in the road when a car comes speeding around that curve."

"Agreed" replied Tess moving the car onto the side parking of the road.

After a while of pure silence, each crew member deep in thought about what their situation is and how to solve it, when Tess interrupted.

"Do you guys have any plans?" Tess asked looking around at her crew members.

J.T shook his head and Vincent just kept quite.

"Vincent?" called out Tess "I asked a question."

When Vincent didn't respond, Tess and J.T looked at Vincent in the back seat with a worried face.

"Big guy you ok?" asked J.T

Vincent came back to reality and gave Tess and J.T a weird look.

"I'm sorry did you guys say something?"

Tess sighed and responded "Nah, we was just looking at you because you are so fucking hot as crap!"

J.T chulcked but Vincent was dead confused, "Uhh thanks? I guess"

Tess laughed "Don't mention it."

Vincent smiled at that. "So, whats the action plan?"

J.T and Tess both looked at each other, "Uhh we don't have an 'action play' just yet." replied J.T in a sad tone

Vincent nodded his head and put looked down at the floor board.

"I can't believe this is happening" whispered Vincent after awhile

"What?" asked Tess

"What are you talking about Vince?" asked J.T giving him a weird look

Vincent sighed again "I can't believe i let Cathrine get captured. For all we know she could be hurt or even worse! To add it all up, we don't have any damn idea when she is and if she is even in the country or _alive_!" Vincent started breathing heavily

"Whoa its ok big guy!" J.T said, trying to calm Vincent down "Catherine is a bad ass, if anything comes her way she can kick its ass. We all know damn well that she can take care of herself. You have nothing to worry about and you don't need to be blaming yourself either."

"J.T i have every reason to be worried, for all we know she could be long gone by now."

J.T and Tess was quite, they didn't know how to respond to what Vincent had just said or even to how to react to it. They knew that what he was saying could be true but they had a hard time either accepting that fact or not. There was a war going on inside all three of the friends.

"Ok, lets just try to focus on a plan to save Cat instead of the 'what ifs'. said Tess, finally speaking up and checking the side mirrors.

"Ok" replied Vincent getting comfortable

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

 **Whew, this chapter accurately took be almost a month to write! I know its really short but i kept on getting stuck and someone deleted my first version of this chapter. So this one took me longer to write.**

 **I also found out that my friend in real life, found my fan fiction account and reads my** **fan fiction! So how is this chapter Snap? Plz tell me!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i will try my very best to update soon!**

 **Plz leave a review! Plz?**


	10. Chapter 7-Ending part 2

**Ok guys! I'm slowing starting to get back into the swing of regular updates! I only have less than 3 weeks left of school (That is of May 16) and then its summer break for 3 months! yay! So that gives me plenty of time to update and upload new stories! How does that sound to you guys?!**

 **I suck at doing rescue stuff in these kinds of stories so sorry if this is real bad!**

 **I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes last chapter! Hope this one is better!**

 **This is part 2 of the multipart ending of this story. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

* * *

J.T, Vincent's, and Tess's plan to rescue Catherine was a little intense. But it was the best thing that they could come up with so they had to give it a shot.

The plan went something like this:

 **Tess will distract the guards at the front door to the building.**

 **While Tess is distracting the guards, Vincent will blur inside and rescue Cat.**

 **J.T will simply be the tech guy and keep Vincent and Tess up to date on whats going on through a wireless ear piece.**

 **Now they just had to put their play into action.**

* * *

"Now lets down to business shall we?" asked SilverFox, sitting down at a table facing Cat.

"The faster we're down, the better" replied Catherine and a smirk

SilverFox smiled evilly and looked at Catherine straight in the eyes. "Desperate to get out are we?"

"The faster i'm out of this damn place, the happier we both will be." Cat said with a smile

SilverFox smiled again, "That depends on if you will be alive, when you get out of here." Catherine's face dropped

SilverFox laughed at her reaction

"Can you start already or do you need to use the bathroom first Old Man?" asked Catherine looking up at SilverFox

SilverFox slapped her across her face. "Now is not the time for jokes Ms. Chandler, i'm sure Vincent is very worried about you and he would prefer i bring you back to him in one piece."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" asked Catherine

"What?"

"Do you really think Vincent believes i'm alive? He watched with tears in his eyes as i pretended to die. You made sure that the drug that that son of a bitch put in me would make my heart beat slow down and for me to look like i'm not breathing so Vincent will _think_ that i'm dead. And to top it all off, is while he's busy grieving my _'death',_ you will hold me captive here, torture me, and kill me. All just for what? Revenge? Money? Fame?"

SilverFox was quite for a moment, "All that is true but the last part. No, i'm not doing this for revenge, money, or fame. I'm doing this cause its my job. It's my job to bring Vincent here and kill him because he's a beast and he doesn't deserve love or a life with anybody including you! I don't want to kill you Catherine, trust me i really don't, but your the only thing that will bring Vincent here in peace. What we're doing is for the sake of this world and its future!"

"Screw you bitch!" replied Catherine, which earned her a round of punches and kicks.

"Will you just shut your mouth and listen to me bitch!" yelled SilverFox hold Catherine's face up so she looked at him. "You may think your safe right now but ohh trust me. We will keep on coming back until you and Vincent and anyone else who knows about Muirfield or Beasts, are killed. Do you understand me now detective?"

Catherine sighed, "Fine, i'll do this for Vincent"

SilverFox smiled, "Good that is what i like to hear. Now let's get started."

 _Oh what have she done!_

* * *

"Ok, are you guys ready for this?" asked Tess looking at J.T and Vincent. After they had come up with their amazing plan, they drove back to J.T's house to get everything ready to save Cat.

"We have everything we may need but we are missing something important." stated J.T looking up at Tess

"Which is?"

J.T turned to look at Vincent, followed by Tess, "Cat's scent"

Vincent looked up at Tess and J.T, revealing his wet eyes filled with unshed tears. He looked like a puppy whose owner and best friend just died. He looked like he was in pain, both physically and mentally. J.T and Tess felt sorry for him, they wanted to cheer him up and make him feel better but they knew that nothing they can do will help.

"He's in pain because of Catherine not being here." whispered J.T to Tess, he knew Vincent could hear him but said it anyway. Just to clear it up for Tess.

"Well he needs to get his ass up and track Cat" Tess whispered back.

"Yeah i agree with you but he can't track her."

Tess sighed, "Well if he won't track her...i will."

"What?" asked J.T standing up

"You can't go track Catherine by yourself!"

"Oh the hell i can!" replied Tess running out of the guild.

J.T shook his head and turned to look back at Vincent. He was still sitting in the same spot he has been for the past hour but with his head in his hands and he was shaking softly, like he was crying.

It hurt J.T to see his best friend in that state but he could't do anything about it. "Come on big guy! You can't go out there to track Cat like this! She would want you out there, kicking ass, and doing what ever you can to get to her! Not here mobbing like a coward!"

Vincent just whimpered

J.T sighed, "Come on Vincent, don't start this with me again. I'm not your dad...or your mom. Just please get up, for Catherine's sake?"

Vincent looked up at J.T but he looked saddened and in pain..a lot of pain.

"Why are you still here J.T?"

"What?" asked J.T in shock

"Why are you still here? How could you not run away screaming when you first saw me? I warned you of the risks of being near me but you still are around anyway. How? I know why Catherine does but i still don't understand why you two haven't left yet. I'm a danger too you both. You could be killed or hurt. Just look where i got Catherine at right now. She's hurt and most likely dead because of me."

J.T sighed "Vincent, i'm not Catherine but i feel the same way she does about you."

Vincent's eyes widen as he stared at J.T like he was an alien or something.

"Not like that!"

Vincent breathed in as realized took in.

J.T sat next to Vincent, "What i mean is that we both care a lot about you V. If anything ever happened to you, well, we both will go crazy to no return. I can't believe your still asking yourself those questions! It's bullshit! You got to man up and go out there and save your girl! We all care about Cat but not as much as you do Vincent. You love her and me and Tess both known damn well that you will give up your life just to protect her. I can't believe your still her mobbing around while you know that Cat is in trouble and your doing nothing about it. I'm ashamed of you Vincent for doing this but, GET YOUR BEASTLY ASS OUT THERE AND SAVE HER GODDAMIT!"

Vincent smiled at what J.T said, "Thanks man"

"No problem"

As Vincent and J.T each gave the other a pat on the back, Tess came running in and screaming their names.

"I think i found Catherine!"

* * *

 **Whew! That took** **a lot out of me to write! Thank you all for reading chapter 7 of Catherine, my love. Next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow!**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 8-Ending part 3 (final!)

**Welcome to part 3 of the multipart ending of Catherine, my love. This is also the final chapter for this story. (maybe)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I think i found Cat!"_

J.T and Vincent looked at Tess in shock. They didn't move, not sure if she was being serious or not.

"Well come on goddamit! We may not have much time!" scared Tess turning away from them and running back outside to her car.

J.T and Vincent soon followed after her and into her car.

"Ok, how do you know where she is?" asked Vincent jumping into the back seat and slamming the door closed. "It could be a trick pulled by Muirfield for all we know."

"True but its a message...for you." Tess turned around in her seat to face Vincent. He gave her a confused look.

Tess sighed and pulled out her tablet and handed it to Vincent.

Sure enough, on the screen showed a tied up Catherine, facing the camera, with agents around her. Standing next to her with a gun in hand was SilverFox.

 _"If you come in peace, nothing will happen to your precious Catherine, Keller. All you have to do is turn yourself in and she will be freed. If you don't turn yourself in...well...lets just say that Ms. Chandler wouldn't be alive for much longer."_ SilverFox rigged the barrel of the gun further into Cat's head and laughed. Vincent's eyes turned amber and he let out a growl. Before anything else happened, the screen went black, and with it, a crying Cat with a gun to her head.

Vincent let out an other growl and before Tess and J.T could blink, Vincent had jumped out of the car and blurred away, _as a beast_.

* * *

"Stop your crying Ms. Chandler! It won't be worth our time for you to be crying like that! Now i command you to stop!" yelled SilverFox kicking Catherine in the stomach and pushed her chair over, leaving her landing on her face while still tied to the chair. Cat had managed to calm down a little and stopped the tears from flowing.

SilverFox continues to kick and punch Catherine but she wasn't crying out in pain or moving anything. It was like she was a statue. From a distance you could mistake her for one if she wasn't breathing and her eyes moving.

"Oh, whats the matter Detective? Have you finally accepted your faith?" asked SilverFox smiling down at her.

Catherine breathed in air, "Maybe i have but i know that i will at least die in the line of duty and protecting my one true love and friends. I'm proud to die for them."

"Oh, sooo sweet but cowardly!"

Catherine smiled, "I don't give a damn what you think!"

"Oh, well say bye bye to you precious beast." SilverFox pointed the gun to Catherine's forehead and pulled the trigger...

* * *

Vincent had just got to the room where Catherine was being held when he saw it.

 _"Oh, well say bye bye to your precious beast."_

Vincent's eyes grew wide as he transformed into the beast, letting out a powerful roar. "Nooooooooo!"

Catherine's eyes locked with his and she smiled at him, "I love you Vincent, goodbye love." Just after she finished her goodbye, the bullet made contact with her brain.

"CATHERINE!"

Everything flashed before the beast's eyes, all the memories they made together, good and bad. Vincent felt a pain flare up in his chest and heart. He felt like he was on fire, like a knife was piercing his stomach. He cried out in pain.

Catherine was dead.

* * *

Vincent jumped awake in bed. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat, Vincent's eyes cleared to find himself in Catherine's room, in her bed. He put a hand to his face to find it damp with tears. He looked around the room and in the bed next to him laid Catherine, his everything, mate, and soul reason for living, was not dead, but alive and sleeping peacefully next to him.

Vincent smiled down at his Catherine. He laid back down in bed next to her and put an arm around her, he would never leave her side again. He vowed to never let anything happen to the one he loved the most.

"Good Night Catherine, my love."

* * *

 **Whew! Thats the final chapter of Catherine, my love. What did you guys think of it? This has to be my favorite story i've ever** **written. Thank you all SO much for all your support!**

 **You don't have to wait long for my next story. I'm currently writing a AU BATB fanfic called, BATB in High School?**

 **For details will be coming soon.**

 **Please leave a review! I really do hope you guys liked this story! Love you all!**


	12. Thank you!

**I will just like to say thank you for all who read this wonderful story! This was a very fun and challenging story to write but i hope that it was all worth it!**

 **Please tell me what you guys think of this story!**

 **I'll see you all next time!**

 **Bye! -Peace**


End file.
